The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In recent years, digital cameras, from the low-end ultra compact cameras to the high-end professional single-lens reflex (SLR) cameras, have all seen major technological advances, e.g., higher resolution image sensors, better focus metering, and so forth. A number of these advances have also found their way into mobile devices, such as smartphones. Today, photo capturing, viewing and sharing are major usage scenarios of mobile devices. Many mobile devices allow for very compelling user friendly interactions with captured images. Users can zoom in on captured images with their fingers, flick through huge image collections quickly, and manipulate the images using gestures. However, such compelling user friendly interactions are typically limited to captured image viewing on mobile devices.